Until the End of Time
by Dama da Noite
Summary: Bella: A girl who fights to always win. Edward: A boy who has no mercy. Bella: Works for the good. Edward: Works without thinking about the consequences. But what happens when the heart surpasses the reason?
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: "Edward is mine, on my dreams, on my fantasies, and on my heart.****"****–** **Dama da Noite.**

**Chapter One.**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. It lasted a few seconds to see where I was. I looked around and recognized that I was at my house, laying on my luxurious and comfortable bed. I sighed when I remembered that my vacation will end in one week from today. Is there anything else worse than work? I mean, Is there anything else worse than hidden work? Where you can't share what did you do to your 'outsiders' friends, when you always have to think about an excuse like; I always says I work translating on business, and that's why I have so much money, because it's not everyone who can do it well. Pretty stupid, isn't it?

My name? Isabella Swan. But call me Bella if you don't want to have a grievous death in minutes. What do I work with? FBI agent. That's why I'm so violent, I just want to defeat my opponent and win another fight. No no no. I lied, I just talk like that to terrify people. Há gotcha! Okay, in few seconds I completely changed the subject. I always do that. So anyways, I am joyfully going back to sleep because it is only 5:30 in the morning and...

'_ring ring_' – Why does this damned phone has to ring _right now?_

While I walked downstairs to answer it, I was thinking about billions of tortures to say to this individual person. I didn't even look at the ID number, because if I do it, I would probably duplicate the tortures to whoever was it.

"I don't care who is it, I just want a _good_ reason to you to call me at 5:30 A.M!" – I really scare people on the phone when I just had woke up. I wasn't mad to the one calling me, but I have to feign it, right?

"Oh well, my good reason is to tell you that tomorrow we're going to London." – Never mind about the tortures. I would recognize this voice anywhere. It was Alice, my little annoying best friend. She's so... _Wait!_ Did she say _I_ am going to London- England, _tomorrow?_ But– WHY?

"Why? What the hell are you talking about, Alice? We still have one week of vacation! I don't want to go–"

"Stop whining! Jacob want to talk to us right now, that's the only reason to me to call you that early." – She seems mad, and I bet for how long she'll try to act like that with me.

"Okay Alice, now you can talk to me normally." – I heard a sigh come from the other line. See? I have known Alice practically for eight years. I know she doesn't stay mad at me for too long. Isn't that awesome? (No, it's not.)

"I'm sorry Bella, it's because I'm just mad as you are. I don't want to spend my whole week working instead of sleeping or having fun. I didn't even have time yet to go shopping!" – Now it was my turn to sigh. Doesn't she thinks about anything else besides shopping? Or making me as her Barbie?

"Do you know what Jake wants?" – She hesitated to answer. I don't know why, it's like she was trying to distract me on the phone, to me never ask this question. Is she hiding something from me?

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Can you open the door? It's freezing outside." – W-what? What she's doing here? I ran to the door, forgetting about my look, that of course it was awful. I opened the door and shivered when the breeze touched my face. I let her come in, and stood behind her, waiting. I rang out the phone, and sighed, knowing she wouldn't say anything until I say something first.

"Well?" – I sat on the sofa, and crossed my legs, seeing if I can warm them on this way. She sighed and looked at me hopeless.

"We're going to spy a gang." – So? We already did worse than spying a gang. But she continued, pulling me away from my thoughts. "But it's not a normal gang, it's a Mafia. And one of the gangsters is... Edward Cullen." – My eyes widened. Edward Cullen? That's Alice's brother! For so long she is trying to find him! I have only a few memories of him. He is two years older than Alice, and when he was sixteen, he went away with his friends, and left her with my family. I consider her more than a best friend, I consider her as my little sister, even if she's about my age. She's too short for her age, I admit. I'm 5'4 and she's probably 4'11 or something like that. Edward and Alice have some things alike, like they are pale, their faces have the same features, and their eyes as I remember are... Gold. But sometimes Alice's eyes are black. I don't know why. My face was full of shock when I connected the facts. We'll have to kill her brother if he don't cooperate with us.

"Are we going to kill him? What is he going to do? Who are the other gangsters?" – I couldn't stop asking questions. I was confused, shocked, as she was.

"As I know, the others are Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Jasper. Rosalie is the leader of the gang, they're going to the Museum of London and steal the original portrait of Leonardo da Vinci, it cost more than one billion dollars." – I rolled my eyes. Why does everyone wants to steal portraits, pictures or whatever? Isn't that already cliché? "... And they are going to export the portrait and the guns, all kinds of guns, bazookas, machine guns they stole from the army of New York." – Now I think they exaggerated. What they're going to do with all this crap? I have no idea what I could do with it. I would probably take one of them and change my _walther P22 _to a new one and take a machine gun, CETME model LC. Fair, isn't it?

"What the hell! Why do they want all that crap for?"

"They are doing all this, to catch our attention, they want revenge for the last time we killed James, Victoria and Laurent. They were part of the gang too." – Really? I don't care. If Edward wasn't Alice's brother, I would kill all of them, myself.

"Pretty stupid, they know we're going to win anyways. Why don't they just leave in peace and make life easier for us?" – I was upset. Now, because of _them_, I'll have to end my vacation today, and tomorrow go to England! Bastards.

"I don't know Bella, I don't know. Well, go get change, because Jake is waiting for us and– nice nightdress." – She smiled sarcastically when she noticed that my nightdress was short and... Sexy. (?!) "Who are you going to seduce today? Jake? It will work for him, you know how he is, he's–" – I cutted her off.

"Go to hell Alice. You know I just like him as a friend, no more than that." – I hissed while I was on the way to my bedroom. Of course she was following me.

"But he doesn't think that way." – She chuckled and I groaned. I don't care if she talks about Jake with me, but _not_ about his _crush _on me.

"Too bad for him, I already told him that we're no more than friends." – She laughed, enjoying my disgrace. I changed quickly, too upset to think about a nice outfit. Alice frowned but didn't say anything. I brushed my hair and my teeth and took my jacket.

"Let's go." – She said and I locked the front door. I went to my gray Boxster RS 60 Spyder, and she went to her yellow Porsche 911 Carrera S Cabriolet. Both convertible. I swung the car around and went ahead, knowing she will be behind me in few seconds. It was raining, but I didn't care. I hit forty before I was on the road, and seventy before I made the corner. Everything now came to my head, for unknown reason. Charlie, Renée, all my old life that I left behind to start a new one as a agent. Tears rolled on my face, but I quickly cleaned them up with the back of my hand. I was distressed, because my sub-conscience was telling me, something may change my life in the future.

**Hey guys! What's up? Well, this is my first fanfic in English, and I hope you all like it!**

**Kisses. 3**

**And, REVIEWS!!!**


	2. Chapter two

**OMG, hi guys? D: I know, I know, I KNOW! You all probably want to throw me from the world trade center that-now-doesn't-exist-anymore, right? I am SO sorry, I truly am! Even though I know I won't be forgiven, I wanted to tell you, that I haven't forgotten about this fanfiction. And I am too truly sorry about my first chapter, for the sentences and words you couldn't understand. I remind you, it's my first fanfiction in English, and I am trying my best in this, even though I don't have time at all to write. A lot of things happened to me, which made me unfortunately stop writing for a LONG time. I know this chapter is really short, hope you forgive me, and I'll try to write longer chapters from now on. Again, I don't do this for anyone to like or comment, even though I'm really grateful to you all for commenting and giving your true opinions about it, it's mostly for fun. Anyway, I'll stop right here, and hope you guys enjoy it! I promise I won't take that long to continue writing it anymore.**

-_ Dama da Noite_

I braked the car brusquely, making the wheels to skid on the asphalt, for the fact that was raining. I opened the door and faced with surprise the last person who I wanted to see. Jacob Black. He narrowed his eyes, as if he could read my mind and I swallowed hard. I tried to smile, and seeing my intention, he gave me the smile that always melted that ice inside me. Jacob was attractive in my opinion, tall, black and long hair, dark eyes and an enviable skin, but definitely he was not my type. I sighed and walked towards him, almost having to turn my neck all the way up. Jeez, since when he was that tall? What is he? 6'7? Something like that.

Whenever I'm near him, he tells me I look like a porcelain doll. And as always, I punch him. 'Cause I **hate** dolls, especially the porcelain ones. Do you know why? 'Cause dolls are vulnerable, delicate, and breakable. And I am not. Even if I'm just lying to myself, my sub-conscience is louder, saying that I'm strong, confident, determined. I looked at him and asked, with my no-expression face back.

"At what time will we be leaving tomorrow?" – His face also got blank, and I realized that it wasn't the right time to ask him this. But oh well, sooner or later I would have to do it anyway.

"At eight-thirty in the morning." – I raised my eyebrows and sighed. Why does he always make us go so early? I opened my mouth to complain, but I closed it again. I didn't want to waste my time arguing with him. Not now.

"Uhn, okay." – I turned my back on him, making my way to the building. I heard a random noise and looked back to see what it was. Oh, it was just Alice, inside her car, less than 1 inch from Jacob, and him with his face green instead of white. I pressed my lips so hard not to laugh, that when I remembered that I needed to breathe and I lose them, they were aching. I turned again, and was now walking towards them, with Jacob still green. I guess all the food he ate went to his brain instead of his stomach. Alice left the car all moody, and well… if I didn't know her, I would say she was only mad, but…

"JACOB! DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND? DID YOU EAT YOUR NEURONS INSTEAD OF BEEF?" – Okay. I guess she's got kind of... excited? Nah, that's not the right word. But anyways, who am I to stop her? It's not every day that you see Alice on her nerves, and a Jacob now… multi-colored? No, I guess the best would be rainbowned? I don't know if that word exists, if not, it does now... Blah, you got it.

"IF MY CAR DIDN'T HAVE A SO EXCLUSIVE AND SOPHISTICATED BRAKE –" HEY! Mine does too! Sophisticated, I mean. "–I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! AND YOU KNOW, I DON'T THINK I WOULD FEEL SORRY AFTER, 'CAUSE YOU STINK!" – _Ouch!_ But he doesn't stink… Not that I have smelled him, or anything like that. But he totally doesn't stink!

"Alice." – I tried.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE JACOB? I–"

"Alice." – I tried again. I know she won't hear me and I'll have to go to plan B, but try won't kill me, right?

"–DON'T KNOW WHY YOU STILL TRY TO HAVE SOMETHING WITH BELLA–" WHOA! Not _my_ name! I sucked in all the air that I could to my lungs and let it out in one breath.

"ALICE! CAN YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE JAKE HAS A HEART ATTACK? AND IT WAS NOT EVEN HIS FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE CAR ALMOST IN THE SIDEWALK! AND NEXT TIME _I'M_ GONNA MAKE YOU AND JAKE EAT YOUR OWN NEURONS!" – Whoa. I think I went too far. But who cares? Alice was looking at me in disbelief and Jake was looking kind of scared, but grateful at the same time. Not even he dared to yell back at Alice at her crisis time. Yeah, I know. I'm special.

"But, but, but BELLA!" – Alice moaned.

"No buts'. Go inside while I help Jacob. I doubt that he can move after this one." – She moaned again but went inside with her mouth shut. I came close to Jake and noticed that he was pink again, but when I held out my hand to help him, I noticed that only his eyes were moving. So I glared my hand, then his eyes, then my hand again...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" – I started to laugh my pants off and had to put my hands on my knees for support. I never knew that Alice's screams would leave him like that! After that one, I had to sit on the ground because my belly was hurting and my legs were weak. Just on that instant I forgot that the floor was... well... wet.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD, NO, ARGH!" – NO! MY PANTS, NO! AAHH, I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK! Even though he didn't do anything, but ARGH!

"It's karma, dear." – I gave him a serial killer look (imagine the look from... from... American Psycho 2?) while I stood up, and the part I sat on was now just humid, because the cloth of my pants sucked in the water. Damned Jacob.

"I don't know why I wanted to help you." – I went inside the building, feeling now a lot of eyes (damned Y chromosome) on me, which was because now I had two big, wet circles in my butt. I heard Jacob growling to I-don't-know how many men that were seeing the paradise (I know people, my butt makes men go insane, I know, I know.) and smiled. At least he's not completely useless. When I walked in, people inside were staring, some chattering, and others laughing. Oh, who cares, I really stopped caring about those with no life has to say.

I opened my office's door just to see Alice inside, sitting on **my** chair, with her legs on **my** desk, and EATING** MY **LOLLIPOP! Okay, okay, the chair is not mine, neither is the desk, but I bought the lollipop with **my** money! I am a very selfish person, I can't deny it.

"Get out Alice, Jeez!"

"Stop being bitchy Bella, it's not my fault that you fell and now you have two gigantic wet circles in your butt." – I gave her a strange look. How the hell does she know about it?

"I can hear people talking about it from the hall." – Is she serious? That's not possible, I, myself can't hear a thing that they're saying right now.

"That's not even close to the truth Alice. Come on, who told you about it?" – She frowned at me, then her face got blank, then she smiled. What on earth?

"Just forget about it Bella, it's a waste of time." – I sighed. She's hiding something from me, I can feel it. But now I'm just too mad to ask and if I do, there's a probability of two hundred percent for me to get even madder at her, for lying to me about the thing-I-don't-currently-know. But don't worry, someday I'll find it out, I'm sure of that. I lied on the couch next to desk and closed my eyes. Right now all I want is my bed and a Milky Way hot chocolate, just to think about it, it makes my mouth water. Sigh. I wish I could just be a normal woman, taking care of the house with my husband working and taking the children to school, making lunch and dinner... even though I'm still eighteen. But now it doesn't matter, I would probably be in my bed right now, with my milky way-

"The blue and green round ball we call Earth to Bella?" – What the pickle?

"What do you want Alice? Leave me alo–" – I couldn't finish my sentence because I rolled over, forgetting that it was only my couch, and unfortunately it was really small for me to roll over without falling, and yes, me and the beautiful floor meet again, but now, with my face kissing it. Today is not my day.

"I shouldn't expect less from Isabella Swan. Always clumsy." – Did I tell her to shut up today yet?

"Screw you Alice, go find someone else to bother." – I said while stood up with my hand in my nose.

"No, it's fun to make you mad, my little swan." – She gave me an intense look, probably analyzing my clothes. Let's count. 3, 2, 1. "Bella!" – Bingo. "Oh my God! How come I didn't notice what you're wearing! I seriously need to take you out to do some shopping." – Yeah, yeah, yeah Alice, like you always do. Did I say that she loves to make me as her Barbie?

"You're so beautiful Bella. That pale skin of yours really matches up with basically anything that you could wear, but you have the ability to make things look ugly." – Thanks Alice, a lot. "That light brown hair, those brown eyes are the cutest things I've ever seen, I seriously need to take you to a salon, urgently. How about now? So we can go buy some clothes for you too." – Thank you very much, but I don't think my clothes are ugly. But my sense of fashion is different from Alice, so who knows.

"Thanks but no, thanks Alice. What's wrong with wearing dark skinny jeans and a white shirt? And you like this kind of shirt too don't you? It goes down a little, making my shoulders appear, you can't see it because I'm wearing my gray jacket, which does match with my leather gray boots. If you don't like it, **too-bad**." – She stared at me for a long minute, I thought she would start lecturing me again for not having sense of fashion, but she just made a face and went out of my office. Seriously, sometimes I don't get her. And sometimes I think that she likes to make me as her doll, because she has no imperfections. At all. If I was a man, I would probably try to hit on her, I'm serious. Even though she's really short, she is graceful in all aspects. She has a pale skin like mine, which sometimes I wonder if she's albino like I am. I have to remember to ask her someday. She has a really short, black hair, which spikes to all ways that you could think of, and even though it sounds funny, it's really cute, actually. Her eyes, like I said before, are gold, but sometimes turn to black, I wonder if she uses contacts, this is something else I have to put on my list "What to ask Alice". And lastly, her skin is really cold. I never knew why. Yeah, yeah, my hands are always cold too, but not like hers. It's the whole body! I caught myself thinking once if she was part of a family that lived on Alaska for so long that their skin didn't know what the words "warm" or "hot" meant, so they were just cold all the time. I know, pretty stupid, but oh well. So compared to me, a 5'4 tall person, pale skin, light brown and straight hair, with regular brown eyes, is nothing compared to her, come on. I would give everything to be like her, I mean it.

I sat back on the couch and tried to fall asleep, having no success. Now that I think about it. What the hell am I doing here again? Oh yeah. Jacob wanted to talk to me and Alice about something. Yeah, yeah, yeah, about the mafia and stuff. But too bad, now I'm too tired, if he really wants to talk to me, he will come and find me. I am really a lazy butt, and don't want to walk or get up until my body is completely full of energy. I closed my eyes, trying the last time to fall asleep, now having success. But before blacking out completely, the only things I could hear was something breaking, a door opening and someone carrying me. I didn't understand, but before I could open my eyes and check, I blacked out.

Whoa, what happened to Bella? You're going to know on the next chapter! ;D

**Reviews:**

**Waterrockz:** Thank you so much! And me too, I don't like making Bella so boring, I like her being crazy and having a weird attitude towards people, that's more like me. And don't worry, now that I came back to writing, you'll read about it soon! Thank you again for your review, and I'm sorry for the long wait!

**SceaduweEyes:** You're probably one of the few that wants to kick me! LOL I'm soo sorry that I couldn't update sooner. Yeah, it took me a year and a half almost to update, and if you forgive me, I'll now for sure continue writing, don't worry! Thank you for your review!

**Sarah:** Yes and your hopes were right! I am indeed continuing to write this story, and I hope that you didn't give up on me! Thank you for your support!

**FairyVampire:** Yes, they are still vampires and werewolves. But as you can see, Bella is not aware of it, the reason you'll know throughout the story, and it'll be clearer! Thank you for your review, and hope you like this chapter!

**Dressageprincess:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, and hope you continue supporting my story, every review makes me inspired to continue!

**~Escaped~:** First of all, thank you a lot for giving your true opinion about my story. It's by people like you, that I can see my mistakes and try to do my best every time, so the story is the way it pleases you. About the characters, I made it my own way, I didn't want Bella to be as boring as she is in the book sometimes, and she resembles me most in her actions. And yes, after a year, my English is much better. Thanks to my friends and school, now I can write with fewer errors, and hope the chapter will make much more sense and having more meaning to it. But I'm sorry; I am not going to rewrite it. It's from my mistakes that I learn things, and if this chapter is one of them, it's going to be there so people can see how much better I'm getting at it. Again, thank you for your compliments, and true opinions, and hope you like this chapter.


End file.
